bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Vasquez
Daniel "Danny" Vasquez 'is one of the main characters in the web series ''Bravest Warriors and is one of the four members of the team. He is a vain yet insecure inventor, with a moody and rebellious edge. He is voiced by John Omohundro. Background When Danny was younger, he and his parents lived in the Martian Badlands, A.K.A. New Miami. There, he was constantly teased because his nipples showed through his shirt and all he ever wore were hooded skin-tight unitards. Danny yearned to be a member of the Low Gravity Hacker Pack, a group of kids who hacked for fun. The leader, Hans Christian Teet-Phanters hacked his father's garage door opener and reprogrammed it so that whenever the button was pressed it would cause Danny to vomit. Afterwards, the hackers made use of this on several occasions; such as when Danny was performing his flute recital for the President, during his first spiritual experience, and the day when his grandmother got out of prison. During Danny's first science fair, the Low Gravity Hacker Pack destroyed his science project and made him puke all over its remains. (Dan Before Time) Personality Danny skates the line between supreme honking egotism and a cosmic gulf of self-hatred. He's a confident rebel, taking great prime in being part of the Bravest Warriors team - even going as far as calling his team "the mightiest heroes in the universe", but when he's down he always seems to get kicked. As a moody tech-headed inventor, Danny thinks he's only looking out for himself, but in fact, he's here for a purpose to serve the greater good. Life has been a rough road for Danny, but when his team really needs him he busts out with the pepper and rushes into the rescue. Danny is easily offended, as shown in the episode Time Slime, where he gave Supreme Chancellor Gayle the finger, after being told he looked like a dork. He also reveals afterwards that he is taking moop managing classes for this exact reason. In the comics, he has a deathly fear of clowns and even built a helmet that made all clowns seen through his visor appear to be Plum, demonstrating his desire to use technology to solve problems, instead of dealing with them on a personal level. Appearance Danny has brown hair, thick brown eyebrows, and a light brown complexion. It is heavily implied that he is of Mexican descent. When not in his signature red armor, Danny wears a red hoodie with a red jacket over it and blue-grey pants. He also wears large crimson and yellow boots that are part of his armor. In "Gas-Powered Stick," he wears a red swim trunks with a red towel on his shoulders. In "Hamster Priest", several alternate versions of him appear, with transplanted goat-eyes, then as the commander of a Star Trek-esque warship, then with a mustache and a buttoned shirt with floral patterns. Weapons & Abilities Pilot: *'''Shadow Knives - In the pilot, Danny could summon two daggers coated in a dark aura and launch them by subsequently calling out "Giant Spinning Shadow Blades", although this was only used in the pilot episode presented to Nickelodeon, so it might not be canon. (Pilot). Series: *'Yellow Dog' - By rubbing his sticker he can summon a regular dog (gold in color) that can take on different forms, all of them are dog-themed. He can summon: **'Dog Sword '- By rubbing the sticker on his chest, he can summon a sword with a golden blade with a tip shaped like the head of a dog. (Series). **'Gatling Gun '- Danny's sticker pet can become a Gatling gun, though he rarely seems to use it. (Emotion Lord). **'Laser Gun '- Danny's sticker pet can become a laser gun (Lavarinth, Mexican Touchdown). *'Superior Mechanical Intellect '- Aside from his weapons, Danny possesses remarkable technological know-how, and is an inventor in his own right, as he is shown to have built a control panel and a fully sentient robot in "RoboChris", and to even have invented various time-machines in "Dan Before Time". Relationships Chris Kirkman Danny and Chris have a very deep connection. He knows and acknowledges Chris' crush on Beth, and often enjoys teasing Chris about it, but overall approves and is supportive of it, despite his heavily implied crush on Chris. Chris always advises Danny to express "moop" in more positive and productive ways. Chris is one of Danny's best friends since as shown in RoboChris they regularly complete crossword puzzles together and planned on growing a "Friendship Garden" when they were children. Not to mention in that same episode, Danny created a robot version of Chris purely to make him jealous as revenge for forgetting Danny's birthday. It is also said in both the web cartoon and the comics that Chris made Danny "want to be a better man". Many of the alien pets living with the Bravest Warriors (mainly Impossibear) have noticed Danny's attachment to Chris, referring to it as a "secret fixation" and saying that Danny dislikes talking about it ("Everything is Okay"). As of issue #18 of the comics series, it is shown that Danny feels much more attached to Chris. While fighting an unknown enemy, the team is shot down in their ship, and they crash on an island. Chris goes into the wilderness alone. After it becomes apparent that they won't be leaving anytime soon. Danny goes looking for him soon after, displaying high levels of emotion for wanting Chris to be back with them. In "Whispers in the Morning", Danny and Plum fight over which one of them gets to kiss Chris. Beth Tezuka Danny and Beth are close and have a playful flirty friendship. In the original pilot, Danny was once Beth's boyfriend. This character tie has been completely removed from the new series. In the series, there is a possibility that they will one day get married, but it is unclear since that relationship would only happen if Chris follows the path of the Zarpap. During Chris's six-month absence, Danny and Beth get closer on a romantic level, and are said to have shared "a juicy tongue kiss". In late season four, they had a secret romantic relationship. Wallow Danny considers Wallow one of his best friends, as stated by Danny in Season of the Mitch, and they get along very well. Danny programmed Pixel, the AI program in Wallows glove. Danny also blames himself for getting Wallow's arm chopped off in Season of the Worm , leading to a sharp spike of depression and self-doubt for Danny in the following episode. Plum Danny initially had a crush on Plum and was shown to compete with Wallow for her attention. While she is aware of his affection (in his constant attempts to try to impress her) and is flattered by it, she only shows affection toward Chris. Danny says he liked her because of her "flowy purple hair, her rad boobs, and her sweet little clappy pig-hands". Hans Christian Teet-Phanters Hans Christian Teet-Phanters was Danny's childhood bully, who would torment Danny in the Martian Badlands. Hans mainly bullied Danny with a garage door opener he had programmed to make Danny throw up whenever pressed, as shown in Dan Before Time. Episode Appearances *Animated short ''Season 1: *Time Slime *Emotion Lord *Butter Lettuce *Memory Donk *The Bunless *Lavarinth *Gas-Powered Stick *Dan Before Time *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug *Sugarbellies ''Season 2: *Aeon Worm (Cameo) *RoboChris *Mexican Touchdown *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team *Dimension Garden (As 6 years old) *The Parasox Pub (Mentioned) *Season of the Worm *Season of the Mitch ''Season 3: *Dan of Future Past (As 6 years old) *Himmel Mancheese *Ghosts of the See-Through Zone ''Miniepisodes: *Moo-Phobia *Dramabug *Browser Fail *Terrabeth Bytes Trivia *He was voted "hottest male character" on the show in 2012. *In the original pilot, Danny had black hair. In the show and comics, it was redesigned to brown. *"The Bunless" reveals that he is a good dancer. *Ironically, he is the only member of the team who seems to like the Emotion Lord, despite the fact he was almost killed by him in "Emotion Lord". Of course, Danny was unconscious for the entirety of the episode, so he missed all of the Space Pigeons. And the cashews. And the motor oil. *He has the ability to play the banjo with his feet, as shown in "Gas-Powered Stick." *The color scheme of Danny's clothes is similar to that of, Marvel superhero, Iron Man. *In the canon comics, Danny have a severe fear of clowns. *He seems to have a weak stomach, as he often throws up at very slight provocations. Whether or not this is connected to his childhood is unclear, though it might still be Hans Christian Teet-Phanters with the re-programmed garage door opener. *He is the only member of the Bravest Warriors with eyebrows in his standard design. *His last name in the web-series was first revealed in "RoboChris." *Danny's family appears to be of Mexican origin. *Danny has the same last name as Jhonen Vasquez, who is the creator of Invader Zim. *Whilst Danny is chronologically 1017 years old during season 4, he is biologically 17. Gallery ''The full gallery for Danny can be viewed at Danny/Gallery '' Danny in space suit helmet lights on.png|Danny in his space suit Old Danny.jpg|Danny's original design new cartoon release dates - bravest warriors bee and puppycat doctor lollipop on cartoon hangover 003_0001.jpg Censored fingers.jpeg|Finger censored Screen Shot 2012-11-30 at 11.18.52 AM.png|Imagen Censurada en USA|link=Imagen Censurada En USA References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bravest Warriors